gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh
GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh (aka Gundam Nadleeh, Nadleeh), is the hidden form of GN-005 Gundam Virtue in seasons one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00; was later succeeded by GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics Behind the masculine bulk of Gundam Virtue, it hides the slender feminine form of Gundam Nadleeh within. To activate Nadleeh, Tieria must utilize his quantum brainwaves to interface with his cockpit to discard Virtue's armor. Designed to serve as Tieria's "trump card," Nadleeh is capable of using Virtue's shoulder cannons as hand-held guns; it's regular complements, GN Shield and GN Beam Rifle (derived from Gundam Plutone) are stored inside Ptolemy in case of emergencies. In regular combat, Nadleeh is a high speed melee combat unit; it's unclear if Nadleeh comparable to Exia. When Nadleeh is unleashed in battle from Virtue, Nadleeh would reach for its cannons to clear the battlefield with heavy beam firing. When launched just-as in battle, Nadleeh can use fire-and-shield tactics with its shield and beam rifle. For melee combat, the unit has a pair of beam sabers for close range combat. It's unclear of the complete range of Nadleeh's abilities as the unit was rarely deployed for battle. The true power of Nadleeh lies not in a firefight, but in its Trial System. Armaments GN Beam Rifle Designed specificly for the Nadleeh, as opposed to the weaponry of the Virtue when repurposed, the GN Beam Rifle serves as the primary weapon when forced to launch without the Virtue armor and weapons. In terms of performance, the weapon fires at a slower rate than other beam rifle weapons of the other Gundams, due to the mobile suits lower GN Particle storage capacity. However, it is still easily capable of destroying another suit in one to two shots with excellent accuracy. Because of the Rifles size, and the time it takes to draw a Beam Saber, the rifle can emit a Beam bayonet from the barrel for melee combat. The long barrel gives Nadleeh an advantage over other mobile suits with the extra range over normal mobile suits, but relies on the shield for blocking if the opposing beam is not intercepted.The GN Beam Rifle (derived from Gundam Plutone) are stored inside Ptolemy in case of emergencies. GN Shield Develop from 2nd Generation Gundam--GNY-004 Gundam Plutone.Although the Shield's defense area is smaller than the regular one,it is lighter thus can wave easily. The GN Shield (derived from Gundam Plutone) are stored inside Ptolemy in case of emergencies. System Features *Trans-Am System *Trial System Variants *GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos History Nadleeh is first revealed to the world during a secret HRL operation led by Sergei Smirnov. Tieria/Virtue was in battle with six Space Tierens, one Commander Tieren, and the Tieren Taozi. The six Tierens entangled Tieria Virtue in wire and used a gel to freeze its joints. Tieria/Virtue attempted to blast one of the Tierens with the GN Bazooka, but Soma/Taozi knocked it away. Tieria/Virtue attempted to activate the GN Field, but the tightness of the ropes prevented this. In desperation, Sergei/Tieren Commander ordered Soma/Taozi to take anything off of Virtue. Tieria, realizing that he was about to be captured, ejected the Virtue armor and revealed Nadleeh. Tieria/Nadleeh proceeded to grab Virtue's GN Cannons and destroyed five of the Tierens before a retreat was called. The second time Nadleeh was used was on Earth. Setsuna/Exia had just intercepted Trinity after their encounter with Graham and his Over Flag. Due to their mutual hatred of Team Trinity's recent actions (attacking a Iris Company Civilian Staffed Warehouse), Setsuna and Tieria used battle tactics to outdo the Trinitys for a time. Tieria was forced to purge the Virtue armor when he split up Eins and Zwei from forming the GN Mega Launcher. Tieria/Nadleeh then activated the Trial and disabled Eins and Drei(as Zwei was fighting with Exia). Tieria/Nadleeh was about to destroy the two Gundams when his link to Veda was forcibly severed (by Ribbons). The final time Nadleeh would be used was during Operation Fallen Angels. The Virtue armor itself was badly damaged and could not be used in battle. Nadleeh was given a GN Shield and GN Beam Rifle for use in combat. Tieria/Nadleeh used Trans-Am to destroy many GN-X's until a blast from the Alvatore destroyed Nadleeh's left arm and shield. Patrick in a GN-X and another GN-X pilot attacked the vulnerable Tieria and blasted the remaining leg and severely damaged Nadleeh. However, Tieria, using the last of his will power, fired two shots at Patrick/GN-X and the other GN-X pilot, which managed to destroy the unknown pilot's GN-X and hit the upper chest of Colasour's GN-X unit, but Patrick was saved due to the cockpit being located in the waist. Some time after the battle, Tieria ejected Nadleeh's GN Drive for Ptolemaios to retrieve.Tieria is rescued but it is unknown if Nadleeh salavaged and repaired. Pics Gallery GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh.jpg|Fan art CG GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear File:GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh Unleashed.jpg|Virtue Armor Purge File:Trans-Am Nadleeh Wallpaper.jpg|Trans-Am Nadleeh File:DSC_2076.jpg Notes *The name "Nadleeh" comes from the Navajo word meaning "Two-Spirit", a reference to the female figure hidden within the male. References External Links *Nadleeh on MAHQ